Héroe del Espacio
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La historia de Carlos María Lazpiazu, el primer astronauta argentino en pisar Marte. Conoce de primera mano la historia de este singular héroe del espacio...


**"HEROE DEL ESPACIO"**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

Hoy me toca una honrosa tarea: hablar de ese hombre maravilloso e increíble que con sus hazañas y proezas conquistó no solo los corazones de miles de argentinos, sino el de millones en el mundo entero. Un hombre intachable y humilde, que demostró que aquel dicho popular que reza _"sí se puede"_ se cumple y más cuando hay empeño y una voluntad de hierro detrás de ello. Me refiero a Carlos María Lazpiazu, el primer astronauta argentino, el primer sudamericano en alcanzar las estrellas.

La historia de Lazpiazu es tan rica que generó muchísimas cosas, siendo una de las más destacables la reciente película hecha sobre su vida por Hollywood. Dirigida por Steven Spielberg y protagonizada por Viggo Mortensen, _"El Astronauta"_ narra con cierta fidelidad la vida de aquél hombre que se animó a llevar la celeste y blanca al negro corazón del espacio.

Pero, ¿Quién fue exactamente Carlos María Lazpiazu y por qué decimos que fue un auténtico héroe del espacio?

Piloto de línea, Lazpiazu logró lo impensado incluso para muchos latinoamericanos: entrar en la NASA. Lo consiguió merced no solo a su dedicación personal y su profesionalismo, sino que también gracias a la oportunidad dada por nuestro gobierno. Sería necio y faltaría a la verdad si no se dijera que gracias al apoyo de la Presidente Cristina Fernández de Kirchner –reelegida por tercera vez por decisión popular en el año 2015– Lazpiazu consiguió su tan ansiado sueño de formar parte de la gran agencia aeroespacial norteamericana. La Presidente, una visionaria de los tiempos por venir, sabía que teniendo nuestro país ya un Papa –Su Santidad Francisco I–, un astro del futbol mundial –Lionel Messi–, y una reina en Holanda –Máxima Zorreguieta–, el próximo paso para posicionar a nuestro país entre los más importantes de toda la Tierra era tener a un astronauta. Lazpiazu fue ese hombre, el elegido. Casi desde el principio, nuestra Presidente y su gestión de gobierno apoyaron su iniciativa…

Pero como ya se ha dicho, Lazpiazu consiguió el puesto también por _motus_ propio; ya formando parte de la NASA, no solo participaba en todas las pruebas a las que lo sometían, sino que él, para hacerse más fuerte, formó a su alrededor su propio laboratorio. Instaló barras de acero en el techo de su casa para trabar los pies y estudiar si podía dormir cabeza abajo. Contrató a un maestro yogui para que le enseñara a disminuir su respiración y su circulación a voluntad. Practicó ayunos completos extenuantes. Hizo control mental para dominar el dolor: pronto pudo caminar sobre tizones encendidos. Cuando se hicieron finalmente las pruebas para reclutar hombres para viajar en la nave espacial _Flammarion_, fue el primero en ser aceptado.

Fue así que cuando el 5 de julio de 2017 la _Flammarion_ partió de Cabo Kennedy, Florida, Lazpiazu se convirtió en el primer argentino en poner un pie –por así decirlo– en el espacio.

La Flammarion era la más avanzada de las naves construidas hasta el momento por la NASA. Provista de un novedoso sistema de propulsión de última generación, llevaría a Lazpiazu y a los cinco miembros de su tripulación hasta Marte, el objetivo final de la misión. Durante el trayecto, Lazpiazu cumplió con varias tareas, siendo la más importante mantener en alto la moral de su equipo. Habría de transcurrir mucho tiempo hasta alcanzar el planeta rojo y los ánimos de la gente a bordo de la _Flammarion_ iban decayendo. El hombre es hijo por naturaleza de la Tierra y el paso del tiempo no solo hizo acrecentar esa ausencia por el planeta de origen, sino que la agudizó. Lazpiazu, un entusiasta enérgico natural, logró evitar que la tripulación se deprimiera y siguiera adelante con la misión. Lamentablemente, la desgracia llegaría y lo haría en forma de una tragedia inesperada: solo faltaban un par de semanas para alcanzar el objetivo y una falla técnica en los tanques de combustible y oxigeno de la nave trastornaría todo y se llevaría la vida de los cinco tripulantes de la _Flammarion_ que acompañaban al astronauta argentino, a saber: el ruso Anton Chekov, el norteamericano William Norton, el británico Arthur Pet, el francés Pierre Boulle y el chino Yang-Li, sean todos ellos recordados con todos los honores como héroes espaciales también.

Habiendo muerto la tripulación y resguardada su vida gracias a su traje presurizado, Lazpiazu se halló ante la difícil situación de continuar con la misión. Guiado desde Cabo Kennedy por radioemisiones y gracias a sus conocimientos como piloto aeronáutico y su exhaustivo entrenamiento, nuestro valeroso compatriota conduciría la _Flammarion_ con éxito hasta Marte, donde la nave quedaría varada en órbita geo-sincrónica. El viaje se había completado, pero al no tener combustible para regresar, la vuelta sería imposible…

Haciendo gracia de su carácter de hierro y de su resolución férrea, Lazpiazu bajó al planeta rojo en una capsula por él conducida y en honor de sus camaradas caídos y para orgullo todo del país que lo vio nacer, cumplió con la misión. Enfundado en su traje de astronauta, descendió en la arenosa superficie de Marte y clavó una bandera: la celeste y blanca, con el sol brillante y amarillo en su centro.

Fue un momento único, transmitido a la Tierra por las cámaras-robot de la capsula espacial. En la retina de todos quedara para siempre grabada la imagen de Lazpiazu parado junto a la bandera celeste y blanca ondeando en la atmosfera marciana, con el sol surgiendo por el escarpado horizonte y la Tierra convertida en un pequeño punto, allá a lo lejos.

Carlos María no tenía familia y era soltero. Sin embargo, tenía una novia. Se llamaba Mariana. Sus últimos mensajes para la Tierra antes de que las baterías de su capsula espacial se acabaran y quedara solo, a merced del desolado e inhóspito paisaje, fueron dirigidos hacia ella…

-Te amo – le dijo – Esperame. Como sea, voy a volver…

Hasta el día de hoy, pasados tantos años, Mariana y muchos de nosotros conservamos esa esperanza. No erro en decir que es un sueño colectivo de todos los argentinos oír del regreso con vida del gran héroe del espacio.

La NASA prepara para dentro de poco una nueva –y más cuidada– misión a Marte. Una nueva nave está siendo construida, la _Resolution_. Quizás este nuevo viaje al planeta rojo nos dé una pista sobre qué fue de Lazpiazu. Tal vez, dada su férrea naturaleza y determinación de sobrevivir, todavía siga allí. Si es así, será la noticia más maravillosa de todos los tiempos. Y aunque no lo fuera, para nosotros los argentinos, el nombre de Carlos María Lazpiazu será recordado como un héroe de la patria, como un prócer cuyas hazañas y tenacidad serán atesoradas por siempre, por los siglos de los siglos, como inspiración para las futuras generaciones por venir…

**Fin**


End file.
